The present invention relates generally to desks and worksurfaces, and in particular, to a modular desk having removable accessories and a worksurface comprising a flexible membrane, and to methods for uses thereof.
Desks of the type typically used in offices and the like are typically configured with a homogenous worksurface member made of a rigid material having a non-resilient surface. Such worksurface members provide the user with an appropriate surface for writing and the like and are capable of supporting various pieces of office equipment such as telephones and personal computers, which typically are randomly located thereon and which occupy otherwise usable space. Typically, if configured with storage, the desks will have one or more shelves or laterally moveable drawers arranged vertically in series below the worksurface. Such drawers typically are rigid so as to support a cantilevered load as they are moved laterally outward away from a support structure. Alternatively, the user may be provided with separate storage in the form of file cabinets or pedestals, also typically arranged for access below the worksurface of the desk. Likewise, waste receptacles are typically free-standing devices placed beneath a worksurface, or adjacent to a desk.
Conventional storage accessed beneath the worksurface can often be limited in height and is typically accessed by pulling the drawer laterally outward, which can interfere with the user""s mobility and requires a larger footprint for the overall workspace.
Moreover, conventional worksurfaces, which are typically non-resilient, can be unforgiving when used to store various relatively fragile articles such as eyeglasses, ceramic mugs and the like, thereby leading to the inadvertent breakage of such items.
Briefly stated, in one aspect, one embodiment of the invention is directed to a modular desk comprising a frame having an upper surface and defining a periphery of a worksurface area. The frame defines at least one opening formed within the worksurface area. A storage accessory is removeably received in the at least one opening, wherein it engages the frame.
In a preferred embodiment, the frame divides the worksurface area into opposite side regions and a middle region positioned therebetween, with each of the opposite side regions having an opening formed therein. Preferably, a worksurface member is supported by the frame in the middle region. Also in a preferred embodiment, a cover is disposed over the storage accessory. The cover preferably has a worksurface. In an alternative preferred embodiment, a worksurface member is disposed over the openings formed in the opposite side regions. Preferably, the worksurface member has a first and second side, each of which is configured with varying indicia or colors, such that the worksuface member can be flipped to present a different aesthetic.
Preferably, the frame has a plurality of openings. A plurality of storage accessories is removeably received in the openings. In one embodiment, the various storage accessories are provided in different colors.
In another aspect, one embodiment of the frame includes a plurality of sockets formed therein, and preferably formed around a periphery of the worksurface area. A second storage accessory comprises a stanchion comprising an insert portion received in at least one of the sockets.
In yet another aspect, one embodiment of the worksurface member comprises an exposed, flexible portion defining at least a portion of a worksurface area defined by a worksurface member. Preferably, the worksurface member further comprises a non-flexible surface forming at least a portion of the worksurface area. In a preferred embodiment, the flexible portion comprises a stretched membrane that is removeably disposed on said worksurface member.
In another aspect, a method for reconfiguring a worksurface is provided. The method comprises removing a first accessory from the opening in the worksurface member and inserting a second accessory in the opening. In another aspect, a method for storing an article on a worksurface is provided. The method comprises disposing an article on a flexible portion of said worksurface member, and flexing said membrane in response thereto.
In yet another aspect, the accessory comprises a mat of compressed fibers. The mat is preferably tackable and can be made in a variety of different colors.
The present invention provides significant advantages over other desks and worksurfaces. For example, the storage accessories can be accessed from the top of the worksurface, rather from beneath the worksurface or by laterally moving the storage unit. In such a configuration, the storage accessory can be made relatively deep so as to accommodate oversize objects. In addition, such access and orientation lends itself to the storage of various randomly stacked or deposited items, such as waste products. Alternatively, the storage accessory can serve to hold various food articles and beverage items. Since the storage accessories are preferably removeable, they can be easily, vertically removed, emptied and cleaned without the use of expensive and complicated slide mechanisms and the like.
Since the storage accessory does not necessarily have to be rigid, due to its support structure and orientation, it can be made of flexible materials, such as woven fabrics or netting, which are typically less expensive than conventional drawers. In addition, the modular desk, with its openings, allows for the workspace to be reconfigured to suit the user""s individual needs. In this way, a variety of storage accessories can be made available to accommodate the various goods being stored therein. In addition, the storage accessories can be made of different colors to suit the individual aesthetic needs of the user, as well as to allow the user to organize the workspace, for example by providing a certain color that corresponds to a particular type of accessory or article stored therein. In addition, with the accessories preferably supported at the side regions of the worksurface area, the accessories do not interfere with the user""s knees and legs as they are positioned by the user beneath the desk.
The worksurface member, with its sockets and stanchion supported accessories, also provides an ideal storage vehicle above the worksurface. In particular, the storage accessory can be elevated above the worksurface to clear more space for the user on the worksurface. At the same time, the various storage accessories allow the user to easily access necessary and important office equipment such as a telephone or computer.
The flexible portion of the worksurface also provides several advantages. In particular, the flexible portion provides an ideal location to store various fragile articles, such as eye glasses. The flexible portion cushions the landing of such objects, when tossed thereon, and also flexes in response to heavier objects inadvertently falling on such objects that are located on the flexible portion, so as to protect them from damage.
The construction of the compressed fiber accessories also provides several advantages. In particular, the accessories can be made different colors without the need to attach a separate fabric covering, or outer fascia layer. Moreover, the accessories can be made with less expense than conventional molded plastic articles, and are lighter and easier to ship. At the same time, the compressed fiber provides an ideal tackable surface allowing the user to post various important papers and the like thereon.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.